fireemblemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
thumb|300px Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (jap: ファイアーエムブレム　新・暗黒竜と光の剣, Shin Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken | dt. „Fire Emblem: Das neue ‚Der Schattendrache und das Schwert des Lichts‘“) ist ein weiteres Remake des 1. Teils und wurde 2008 für das Nintendo DS veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Remake des allerersten Teils der Serie, welches um die in aktuellen Teilen der Serie vorhandenen Mechaniken wie dem Waffensystem und den freien Beförderungen erweitert wurde. Erstmals in der Serie sind Multiplayerspiele durch die Verwendung der DS Wi-Fi-Verbindung möglich, dabei handelt es sich um Kämpfe von zwei Gegnergruppen der Spieler untereinander. Geschichte left|250px Vor vielen Jahren wurde der Kontinent Akaneia von dem Reich Doluna angegriffen und fast vollkommen verwüstet. Angeführt wurde es von Medeus, dem Schattendrachen. Und Akaneia war nicht das einzige Königreich, in das er einfiel. Er eroberte ein Land nach dem anderen und lange Zeit lebten die Menschen in Verzweiflung und Angst, bevor ein Wunder geschah. Ein junger Held aus Altea namens Anri, machte sich mit Falchion, dem heiligen Schwert des Lichts, auf den Weg um Medeus herauszufordern. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm ihn zu besiegen und die Welt von Medeus Schreckensherrschaft befreien. Die Länder begannen, Städte und Häuser, die während der letzten Jahre zerstört wurden, erneut zu errichten. Ein Zeitalter des Friedens begann. right|250px 100 Jahre später... Nach all den Jahren gelang es Medeus wieder aufzuerstehen. Er verbündete sich mit den benachbarten Königreichen Grust und Medon, um das Imperium Doluna erneut aufzubauen. Doluna griff Akaneia an und obwohl es sich mit aller Kraft verteidigte, unterlag es schließlich Doluna und Grusts General Camus. Die königliche Familie von Akaneia wurde bis auf eine einzige Ausnahme vollständig ausgelöscht - allein Prinzessin Nyna gelang die Flucht. Cornelius, König von Altea und Nachfahre des Helden Anri, beschloss mithilfe von Falchion Medeos Pläne erneut zu durchkreuzen. Gemeinsam mit dem verbündeten Königreich Gra zog er los um Medeus zu suchen. Aber Gra brach sein Bündnis und verriet Altea an Doluna. Vollkommen unvorbereitet wurde die Truppe des Königs angegriffen und besiegt. Nach dem Tod des Königs fiel das gesamte Königreich Altea. left|250px Prinz Marth, der einzige Sohn von König Cornelius, erfuhr zu spät von Gras Verrat und wurde von seinen Soldaten im Schloss von Altea überrascht. Doch durch das Opfer seiner Schwester und der Hilfe der letzten verbliebenen Soldaten von Altea gelang ihm die Flucht. Sie reisten zu der weit entfernten Insel Talys. Es war zwar nur ein kleines Königreich, doch der König war ein guter Freund von Marths Vater gewesen und sehr zuverlässig. Er bot Marth Schutz und eine Festung im Osten der Insel an. 2 Jahre vergingen... Marth, der in zwischen 16 Jahre alt war, war in Talys geblieben. Doch nun wurde die Insel von Piraten angegriffen und das Königreich selbst hatte nicht genug Soldaten um sich zu verteidigen. So beschloss Marth gemeinsam mit seinen Soldaten zu helfen. Sie schafften es, doch Marth merkte schnell, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen muss, dass Medeos seinen Einfluss immer weiter ausdehnt und immer mehr Länder verwüstet. Und so begiebt Marth sich auf die lange und schwierige Suche nach Falchion... Spielmechanismen Fire Emblem: The Shadow Dragon ist ein taktischen Rollenspiel. Einige der Spielmechanismen der anderen Fire Emblem-Spiele, wie das Waffendreieck, war im ursprünglichen Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi nicht enthalten, wurden aber in diesem Remake hinzugefügt. Im Spiel gibt es mehr als 20 Charakter-Klassen, einschließlich gepanzerten Rittern, Pegasusrittern und Priestern, die rekrutiert werden können. Spieler können auch die Klasse eines Charakters direkt wechseln. So kann ein Priester zum Beispiel zum Myrmidone werden, es gibt aber Beschränkungen, wie viele einer besonderer Klasse man zur gleichen Zeit haben kann. Spezielle Klassen wie Lords oder Diebe können den "Klassenwechsel" nicht nutzen. In der Mitte eines Kampfs können Spieler ihr Spiel speichern, indem sie eine Einheit auf einen speziellen "Punkte" stellen, der auf der Karte liegt und gewöhnlich vor einem Chef-Kampf oder einem ähnlich gefährlichen Ereignis platziert wird. Jeder Speicherpunkt kann genau einmal verwendet werden, jedoch kann der Spieler den gespeicherten Spieltstand so oft wie er will neu laden, bis dieser überschrieben wurde. Zum ersten Mal in der Reihe können Spieler miteinander online über die Nintendo Wi-Fi Verbindung kämpfen. In diesen Kämpfen kann der Spieler eine Truppe aus bis zu fünf Charakteren erstellen, die er in seinem Spiel bereits freigespielt hat, inklusive "Miet-Charaktern", die Kopien von Einheiten eines anderen Spielers. Nur zwei Spieler können gleichzeitig an einem Kampf teilnehmen. Der Kampf findet auf einer exklusiven Kampfkarte statt, ein Spieler kann einstellen ob Kriegsnebel herrscht oder nicht und wie viel Zeit jeder Spieler für seinen Zug hat. Gewinnen kann man entweder, indem man alle Truppen des Gegners besiegt, oder es geschafft hat die Burg nach einer festgelegten Rundenanzahl zu erbobern. Die Wi-Fi Verbindung wird auch verwendet, um auf ein Online-Geschäft zuzugreifen, wo Spieler Sachen kaufen können. Unterschiede zu Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi * Online Multiplayer für 2 Spieler * Extra - Musikraum * Speichern in Kapiteln - Felder in den Kapiteln, mit deren Hilfe man den Fortschritt speichern kann. Er kann so oft wie gewünscht neu geladen werden. * Prolog-Kapitel - Finden während der Flucht von Marth aus Altea vor dem ursprünglichen Spiel statt * Der Waffendreieck-Bonus ist jetzt +5 Genauigkeit * Nabarl und Radd starten als Myrmidonen und nicht als Söldner * Die Stats Magie und Stärke sind bei jedem Charakter vorhanden. * Kavaliere und Rittmeister können Schwerter und Lanzen einsetzen. * Neue Charakter tauchen auf (zB. Frey) * Manaketen verwandeln sich zum kämpfen in Drachen * Stärke kann die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit beeinflussen * Shiida hat einen exklusiven Flügelspeer als Waffe, der gegen Rüstungen und Kavaliere wirksam ist * Klassentausch * Meistersiegel * Klassen wie Ritter, Kämpfer und Jäger können jetzt gefördert werden * Waffen haben nun einen Waffenlevel Charaktere Siehe Hauptartikel: Charakterliste von Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Kapitel Siehe Hauptartikel: Liste der Kapitel in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon en:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon es:Fire Emblem:Shadow Dragon Kategorie:Spiele